Naruto's Past Life
by NaruSasu4eva15
Summary: Naruto can see spirits, can predict people's death, see premonitions of how they are going to die and also remembers his past life and how he died in his past life. what will happen when demons from his past life pop up? what will he do? NaruSasu! might be lemons later!


**First chapter of Naruto's Past Life here. I was watching a documentary when I thought up this story. Naruto can remember his past life, can predict people's death and see ghosts, spirits and even bad spirits. There are other interesting things in here too but I won't tell you yet…hehehe…anyway, hope you enjoy the story!**

**Pairings: NaruSasu, ItaKyu, Sasumi x Natsuki, Minato x Kushina and Fugaku x Mikoto.**

**Ages:**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 14**

**Naruto Namikaze: 14 ½ **

**Natsuki Uzumaki: 14**

**Kyuubi Namikaze: 16**

**Itachi Uchiha: 16**

**Sasumi Uchiha: 15**

**Kushina Uzumaki: 38**

**Minato Namikaze: 40**

**Mikoto Uchiha: 38 **

**Fugaku Uchiha: 41**

From an early age, I knew something was wrong. I kept having these violent nightmares of fire, lots of fire…and death. But, later on, about 10 years old, I found that they weren't just nightmares, they were memories…of my past life.

In my past life, I found that I only lived 12 years before my apartment was burnt down with me in it. I can remember from past nightmares that the people in the village hated me. I still don't know why that is.

I can remember screaming as I slowly burn inch by inch. I could feel my skin slowly burning off.

Right now, I'm drawing but I'm not drawing an ordinary picture, I'm drawing someone's death. You see, I have a gift of foreseeing people's death. I foresaw the Presidents death 4 years before it actually happened. My mother and father treat me like I'm a normal but I really know I'm not.

I'm a curse.

**Kyuubi's POV**

My brother's doing it again; drawing someone's death. I think it's kind of interesting that Naruto actually remembers his own past life. I'm into the supernatural stuff but other people think it's weird and scary. Naruto has 4 friends at school who know about his gift. There's Gaara, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata. Naruto also has a friend that is older than him by two years and he's the little brother of my best friend, Itachi Uchiha. His name is Sasuke Uchiha.

"Whose death is it this time?" I asked.

"I'm drawing the next door neighbour's death" my brother says in monotone.

I don't know which next door neighbour he's talking about. It's either one of the Uchiha's or the one of the O'Neil's but being me, I automatically assume it's one of the Uchiha's.

"Which Uchiha is it?" I ask surprised.

"It's not one of the Uchiha's idiot, it's Joey O'Neil, the boy" says Naruto.

My eyes widen in shock.

"But Joey's only 13 years old! What will he die from?" I asked, completely and utterly shocked.

"The same thing I died from…a fire. There will be a fire at the house when his parents are at work in 2 weeks. It will kill him and burn him alive" says my brother in a calm voice.

I know I said it was interesting that he can do this kinda stuff but it is still really disturbing how he knows these things.

I just hope that one day…he doesn't predict his own death.

**Naruto's POV**

"Naruto Namikaze, get here now!" my father yells from my room.

"Coming father!" I shout back.

I walk down the hall to my room and once I get there, my dad looks like he'll tear his hair out.

"What have you done on your walls?" my dad asks.

I look at my walls and smile a little.

"I just did a little drawing of my past life. I drew the fire that killed me" I said.

"Why son?" my dad asked again.

"Because I want to remember when I died so I can sum up the years I've spent dead until my rebirth" I say calmly.

"Son, you are a normal kid-"

"Don't give me that again dad…you know it's all bullshit" I say.

I glare at my dad before walking out of my room.

I get into the living room and suddenly, the door opens. Sasuke and his friends Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu and Ino are here.

"Hey Sasuke" I greet him.

"Hey Naruto, I heard your parents are going out for a little bit and my friends and I are going to the park. You wanna come?" Sasuke asks.

"No, I can't. They'll just think I'm a freak like everybody else" I say.

"Just because you can predict people's death, remember your past life and see spirits and ghosts doesn't mean you're a freak; it just means you're special" Karin smiles and ruffles my hair.

Karin's almost like a sister to me. In fact, Karin's little sister who is one year younger than me can talk and sense spirits and can even take on their emotions. Sometimes, Karin's little sister Arakai and I go into the old house and sense out spirits together. The old house at the end of the street has held many Halloween parties but last year…something terrible happened.

At the Halloween party, Arakai and I sensed a spirit among everyone. It had a high energy and it was pissed, very pissed. It wanted us all to leave. We tried to tell the others but we couldn't find them and that's when it happened. I remember hearing ghostly shouts and voices as everyone was leaving because of those voices. I could see the spirits everywhere. Arakai almost fainted because of the emotional high she got from the spirits.

"Hey, why don't we stay overnight here? If Naruto's mum is okay with it-"

"No, no you cannot stay here" I said quickly.

"Why not?" asked Suigetsu.

I think for a moment then sigh.

"Okay, you guys can stay here but do not, I repeat, do not go into the spare room down the hall or the attic. Those places are off limits because bad spirits normally hide in there" I say.

"You're kidding me? But, we always slept in the spare rooms and went to play up in the attic at night" said Juugo.

"Just don't, okay. I'm serious, those demons will try everything to scare you outta there. I'm already freakin' scared to go anywhere near those places" I shuddered.

"Hey, I've always wanted to go ghost hunting. Can we?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh…sure, we can go ghost hunting at the park" I said.

"I was thinking the graveyard" Sasuke looked at me with a 'you're weird' expression.

"Sasuke, ghosts are everywhere, even in the park" said Arakai who was suddenly behind Sasuke.

"Jesus Arakai, didn't I tell you not to come?" Karin asked.

"I can't pass up ghost hunting and anyway, the parks full of them, especially the ghosts of children who died there over 50 years ago" said Arakai.

"Children died in the park?" Suigetsu asked incredulously.

"It was a mass murder. It was just like any other day but a man who had recently escaped from prison killed all the children but left the adults. That man is now also a ghost. I've seen him. He's in the old house down the street. It happened in 1920 and was the biggest mass murder of children ever" I say.

"Oh…let's go then" says Juugo as he hurries out the door. Karin laughs and follows with us trailing behind.

We all walk down the street towards the park. On the way, Arakai and I talk and figure out what to do if one of the people in the group comes in close contact with one.

Once we arrive at the park, I immediately feel a presence.

"Arakai, the swing set. We're not alone here" I say before walking over to the swing set.

Arakai follows me and so do the others. I get out my personal Ouija board and place it on the ground with a light shining on it.

I put two fingers on it and speak.

"Is there anyone here?" I ask.

Nothing happens for a few seconds until the indicator moves to 'yes'. Everyone gasps in shock except for Arakai and me.

"Are you the only one here?" I ask.

The indicator then moves to no.

"How many other ghosts are here?" I ask.

The indicator moves and this time I spell it out.

"T-h-e-r-e i-s a d-e-m-o-n h-e-r-e a-l-s-o. There is a demon here also" I say with slightly widened eyes.

"Like, an actual demon?" asks Sasuke.

"Yeah" I say with a small nod.

"I can feel it's presence. It doesn't want us here, it's angry" says Arakai.

"Can you tell us the demon's name?" I asked.

The indicator moves to the letters of the name. I gasp in shock. It was the demon from my past life…the one name I didn't want to hear ever again…

"Kyuubi No Youko"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Whoa…this story is turning into a really scary horror story…I even got scared while typing this! Anyway, like it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome, constructive criticism is welcome and NO FLAMES PLEASE! – NaruSasulover15**


End file.
